


Stockholm Syndrome

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Why did you choose him? Why? Why not us? Can't you see that we're the perfect ones for you?No, no, no. He must have manipulated you and messed up your mind. Yes, that's it. It's not your fault, it's his.Don't worry, (Y/N). We'll protect you from him. We'll protect you from everyone. We'll kill everyone. And you'll love us in the end.You don't have a choice.





	1. In Need Of New Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is series is originally posted on my Tumblr, so the chapters are pretty short.

**1\. In Need Of New Boyfriends**

“ **What did you just say?** ”

Randy loses his smile, the slightly angry tone in Billy’s voice making him feel like he shouldn’t have said anything.

“I-I said that (Y/N) is my girlfriend now.”

Stu laughs, thinking that the geek boy is stupidly joking again.

“Oh, you can’t be serious.” He stops laughing when he sees a hurting look in Randy’s eyes. “Wait, you’re really serious. How is that possible?”

“Huh? How is that possible? You’re kidding, right!? We went on a few dates, we kissed and now we’re together!”

“But you’re an idiot! You can’t be with (Y/N)! She-” Stu gets cut off by Billy’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Stu.” The dark-haired boy turns his crazy eyes to Randy. “ **They’re not gonna stay together for long.** ”

His words make Randy feels like a knife stabbed in his chest.

“ _Why_ would you _say_ that!? She **likes** me!”

Stu giggles. “For _now._ Wait until she sees that we’re better than you.”

“You guys already have girlfriends!” Randy suddenly feels very frustrated and he for once doesn’t care what Billy might do to him. “(Y/N) is not your property, okay? She was **single**! And now, she’s _my_ girlfriend! And you better accept that!”

Billy grabs Randy by his shirt, tilting his head in a threatening way as Stu grins like a maniac.

“ **For your own sake, you better tell us that this is temporary**.” Randy hears Stu giggling again, fear taking over his own body. “ **Wouldn’t like your pretty boy’s face to get… scarred… right?** ”

Randy slowly gulps, before he slightly opens his mouth. His brain screams at him to listen to his “friends” since they really seem like perfect psychopaths lately. But… he really likes you and-

“ _Hey, guys._ ” Your voice startles the three boys, making Billy release Randy instantly as you frown at the scene. “Is everything alright?”

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Stu smiles wildly at you, laughing slightly to try to shake the awkwardness away. “Everything’s fine! Why? Did it look like we were fighting?”

“We’re just teaching Randy how to avoid problems, that’s all.” Billy brushes invisible dirt on Randy’s shirt, smiling sweetly in your direction.

You quirk an eyebrow at their response, the atmosphere and the scared look on Randy’s face not helping your friends’ case.

“Okay… if you say so…” You decide to turn your attention to Randy, a smile coming back to your lips. “You’re coming, babe?”

You don’t notice the boys’ expression darkening at your choice of words, but you do see your boyfriend instantly getting tensed and his knuckles turning white.

“W-what?” Randy feels his friends’ looks taunting him. “Going where?”

You roll your eyes. “To work, dummy. We’re both doing the evening shift, remember? You said we’ll drive there together.”

“O-oh… yeah..” His face turns red in embarrassment, making you giggle. “… sorry…”

“It’s alright, dummy. We gotta go now though, or else we’ll be late and you’ll get fired again.” You take his hand in yours, starting to drag him towards the school’s outside doors. “And then, when our shifts are gone, we can steal the popcorn and go watch that horror movie you’ve been talking about for the last two weeks.”

Stu and Billy watch you two leave in silence as Randy smiles wildly.

“That sounds perfect! Oh! Maybe we can steal some of the candy too?”

You share a sneaky smile with him, both of you extremely happy to have found each other. You couldn’t wait to spend more time with this dork, even though some of your friends wouldn’t agree to that…

“… **I’m guessing we’re starting the murders early?** ”

Billy shares a dark and unreadable look with Stu before he smiles creepily.

“ **Looks like (Y/N) is gonna need new boyfriends.** ”


	2. We Deserve You

**2\. We Deserve You**

“ _(Y/N), it’s already dark outside_.” Randy’s voice tells you that he’s worried, the boy taking a slight pause before talking.“ _Maybe you should stay at home._ ”

“I’m already outside, babe.” You look around the street as you walk towards your destination, your cellphone close to your ear.

“ _No! You need to go back! What if the killer gets to you?_ ”

“I haven’t learned self-defense for nothing, you know.” You stop under one of the street lights, waiting for your blond friend to show up. “It’s nice to know you’re worried, though.”

“ _I love you! Of course, I’m worried!_ ”

You smile sweetly. “Awn…! I love you too, Randy!”

“ _Just… be sure to get home safe… and that you’re not alone at all hours._ ”

“Yes, mom.”

“ _Stop teasing me! I want you to stay alive!_ ” You notice Stu finally arriving, his head hanging too low for you to see his face. “ _Who are you meeting anyway?_ ”

“I’m meeting St-” You get off by the blond sending you a panic look, the boy silently telling you to not say his name. “-a friend. I borrowed something from him and he needed back asap.”

“ _Huh-huh… And does this person have a name? You know, in case he’s the killer and we found your dead body tomorrow._ ”

You roll your eyes. “I’m going to think you want me to die, Randy.”

“ _What!? No! I did not say that!_ ”

“I need to go now. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“ _Wait, don’t hang up-_ ”

You hang up and look back at Stu.

“Hey, you.” You smile, putting away your cellphone. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Gotta stay safe, right?” He slightly smiles back, his hands fidgeting with something in his pocket. “Thanks for coming anyway.”

“Of course! You’re my friend, I’d do anything for you.” You notice how his expression softens at your words.

“… anything?”

“Yeah!” He breathes out nervously and you frown in worry, putting your hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Stu… what’s the matter?”

“It’s just…” He sighs, then looks directly at your eyes. “You’re still going out with Randy… right?”

You quirk an eyebrow, freeing his shoulder.

“… yeah…?”

“And…” His eyes slightly shift behind you and he seems to get more nervous, his blue eyes looking back at yours. “And… do you think you’ll… leave him… anytime soon?”

You give him a shocked look.

“What? No!” You frown in confusion, all your worries about him disappearing instantly. “Stu, why are you asking me that?”

“You’re sure?” He ignores your question, his breathing almost panting now. “You’re _really_ sure?”

“Yes!” You cross your arms on your chest, frustration starting to rise. “I like him a lot, so I’m _very_ sure that I’m gonna stay with him.”

You don’t like how the atmosphere shifts into a darker one.

“Why do you keep looking behind me-” He turns your head back at him before you can take a peek, his blue eyes now empty of any emotion. “Stu..?”

“ _ **I’m sorry.**_ ”

You scream when someone traps you in their arms from behind, their strong grip preventing you from freeing yourself or hitting them. You’re about to continue screaming when you feel a knife on your throat, the person shushing you while they brush their lips against your ear.

“ _ **Don’t make me hurt you, okay?**_ ”

Your eyes go wide, recognizing the voice instantly.

“Billy…?”

You hear him chuckle, the dark boy kissing your temple for a second. You flinch at the action, then scream and try to get out of his grip again despite the knife.

“ _ **Stu. Now.**_ ”

The blond grabs your head and covers your mouth and your nose with a strong scented wet rag. Your brain instantly screams at you to stop breathing, but your eyes start to flutter shut despite your efforts.

“ _ **Just breathe, sweetheart.**_ ” Billy takes the knife away to support your soon to be unconscious self. “ _ **Just breathe.**_ ”

You try to fight again, but your arms are too heavy to even move properly.

“Randy doesn’t deserve you, you know?”

“ _ **That’s why he’s going to be dead tonight.**_ ”

You try to shake your head, a small whimper getting out.

“Oh, (Y/N), don’t cry. You don’t have to worry. “

“We’ll take care of you now.” Fingers stroke your cheek slowly. “ _ **Forever.**_ ”

“Cause your place is with us, angel… Don’t you get it?”

Your last forces leave your body, and you feel yourself drift to sleep as you’re hearing these last words:

“ _ **We deserve you.**_ ”


	3. The Patient One

**3\. The Patient One**

_**Two weeks.** _

It has been two weeks since they’ve taken you.

You don’t know what has happened to your friends or your family since then, always being trapped inside of Stu’s room without any sort of entertainment. All you can do is worry about the people you love, your wrists and your ankles chained up too tightly on the blond’s bed. You’ve tried everything since the first day you woke up: pleading, crying, yanking the chains and screaming for Stu’s parents to come and save you…

… but you were and are still too weak to break the chains, Stu’s parents were and are still on a long vacation around the world, and the pleading and crying never seems to make any of the two psychopathic killers understand your point of view.

“ _ **Why are you crying? I don’t understand.**_ ”

“ _ **You’re with us now, sweetheart. Aren’t you happy?**_ ”

“ _ **Guess we just need to give you more time…**_ ”

“ _ **Don’t worry, you’ll see that we’re the right ones for you.**_ ”

“ _ **We just want you to love us back… you do love us now, right?**_ ”

The longer you hear them telling you that Randy has poisoned your brain with lies, that his fake love is still somehow preventing you from seeing them as your true soulmates despite him being dead, the more you can feel your chest sink and your heart pulls itself apart. You don’t understand why this is happening to you. You don’t understand why two of what used to be your best friends became serial killers and fell too deeply in love with you, despite them already having girlfriends. Your mind almost blows up at the questions swirling inside your head over and over again, your soul silently pleading the universe to end your suffering.

That’s when the door opens and your body tenses up, the sudden light making you flinch. He gasps when he sees you sitting on the bed and you lower your head so your hair can hide your face when he runs over to you.

“ _You’re awake!_ ” You close your eyes when Stu takes your head in his hands, the blond trying to make you look back at him. “ _Oh, I’m so glad…_ can you please look at me? I miss you… You haven’t looked at me in three days, now…”

His voice sounds more pleading than you’re used to, but you ignore it. You don’t want to look at him, nor you want to look at Billy if he comes today. They have taken you away from your life and the people you loved, and if you don’t get to see your friends and your family again, they don’t deserve to be seen by you either!

“(Y/N)… please…” You feel his breath on your skin, and you scrunch up your nose in fear. “Come on, be a good girl, will you?”

You feel one of his hands pull away from your face, his fingers soon forcing your eyes open so you can look at him. Your breath stops when you see his crazy blue eyes light up, an unsettling smile growing on his lips.

“There, there! Was that so hard?” He giggles and tilts his head as you. “Now, tell me… are you hungry? I just came back from school, but I can cook something for you if you’d like.”

You don’t answer him and avert your eyes to the other side of his room. You don’t like that Stu’s always acting so sweet towards you. It makes you remember all those times you two used to laugh at anything and everything, unaware of the murders he was going to commit.

“Awn, come on… don’t be shy!” You hear him lick his lips, his fingers forcing your head to turn back at him. “You can ask me anything, babe~”

You stare at his blues eyes for a while, remembering how those same blue eyes looked so sad and apologetic the day he and Billy kidnapped you. He seemed like he didn’t want to have you this way back then… does he still think the same today or has he change his mind?

Then… maybe…

You open your mouth to talk, but you close it immediately. No, it’s not a good-

“You just wanted to say something…” Stu’s smile seems to stretch out. “Come on, say it! I know you need something…”

You hesitate for a few moments.

“These… chains…” You show your red wrists to the boy, looking down at your lap. “They’re hurting me.”

“ _Huh._ ” You hiss when he touches the red and burned skin. “I guess we tightened them too much… I’ll ask Billy if we can loosen them up a little, alright?”

“Can’t you just.. remove them?” He chuckles at your question.

“Oh, _babe_. If we do that, you’ll try to escape!” His fingers stroke your left cheek, his head tilting. “And we don’t want you to escape now, do we?”

“But I won’t try to escape!”

Stu smirks. “Sure you won’t.”

“I promise!” You grab his hands without even thinking, his eyes widening in surprise. “I don’t wanna leave! I wanna stay here with you!”

You feel the adrenaline rush in your veins, the blond’s expression turning to a blushing mess.

“I-I would like it if you don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying…” You get closer to him, his breath getting caught in his throat. “Stu, you’re always so sweet to me…”

“Y-You…” He lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a second. “You deserve to have someone sweet…”

“And you always make me laugh.” You give him a smile, his breath getting faster at the sight. “No one can make me laugh like you.”

Your hand cups his right cheek, your fingers slowly caressing his skin as tears appear in his eyes.

“I don’t know why I didn’t see you this way before…”

He whimpers at your words, the tears now rolling down his face. You wipe them away, frowning as you think.

“S-Stu, I…” He takes your hand away from his face and kisses your palm, his lips lingering there. “I think I love you.”

“ _Finally…_ ” His right arm wraps itself around your back, the boy pulling you closer to him. “ _You finally said it…!_ ”

You close your eyes when his lips meet yours, your brain screaming at you to get away from him… but you don’t. You let him kiss you with passion, and you force yourself to kiss him back with as much happiness as him, wrapping your own arms around his neck despite the chains.

You can’t help but think that you might have enjoyed kissing him in another situation.

“ _I’m so happy…!_ ” He puts his forehead against yours, still crying. “ _You don’t know how happy your words make me feel…_ ”

He pecks your lips a couple of times to tell you how much he loves you, and you smile under his kisses, not knowing what to say to him. He then stops, putting your head between his hands as he smiles sweetly at you.

“ _I love you so much…_ ” His smile falters. “ **I just wish you could really feel what you said.** ”

You lose your smile and you feel your heart sink in your stomach, a dreadful feeling washing over you. Stu sighs, shaking his head.

“I’m not an idiot… I know you’re trying to manipulate me.” He sadly chuckles. “Billy said you might try something like that.”

“B-but-”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, babe! Your words really did make me happy.” He kisses your forehead. “But don’t lie to me again, okay? Next time you say you love me, I want you to believe it with all your heart.”

He notices the tears striking down on your cheeks, the boy wiping away.

“Awn, don’t cry… It’s been two weeks… why are you still crying?”

You hide your face in your hands, not wanting him to see your face anymore.

“Ah, I see~ The chains are really hurting you that bad, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll loosen them up when Billy comes back… but no freeing you from them, haha!”

You feel his lips linger on the top of your head.

“I’ll go make you dinner now… does (F/meal) sound good? I heard it was your favorite~”

You don’t answer, simply waiting for him to finally leave the room. You hear him stop at the entrance, the blond looking back at you with a fond smile.

“You’re lucky you didn’t try that with Billy.” He grabs the door handle, his words sending a shiver down your spine. “ **He’s not as patient as me.** ”

You let yourself fall down unto the bed once the door closes, the sound of Stu locking it making you cry harder in the pillow.


	4. You're Not Leaving

**4\. You're Not Leaving**

You don’t how you managed to convince them to loosen up the chains, but they’ve listened to you, and even took off the ones around your ankles. You think they only did that last part because you were crying and thanking them over and over, which might have made them feel a little bad for you. You’ve also noticed that if you squeeze your hands enough, you might be able to free yourself.

You just needed to find a way to get out of Stu’s room at a moment where the two boys would be gone for school, and that moment happens to be today… because you didn’t hear Stu lock the door behind him.

“ _Come on…_ ” You try to curl your right hand on itself to turn it into a straight line. “ _Come on!_ ”

You block your scream by biting your lip too hard, feeling the metallic taste inside your mouth while your now free right-hand starts to cramp intensely. You put it flat on the floor to stop the cramps, forcing it to stay in its usual shape so it can stop curling on itself and hurt you. The cramps eventually stop after a few minutes, and you sigh in relief, your attention now your left hand.

“ _Okay…_ ” You curl it just like you did with your right hand, having a little more difficulties to yank it out of the chain since it’s not as loose as the other. “ _Come on, (Y/N), you can do it-_ ”

You almost scream again, a blistering pain going through your hand after you get it out of the chain. Apparently, there was a sharp bump on the metal that simply just cut a large bloody scar right inside your palm, red drops hitting the wooden floor.

“ _Fuck._ ” You panic when you see the blood come out, the red liquid always making you believe you’re going to die. “ _Fuck…!_ ”

You try to stop the bleeding with your right hand, but it doesn’t do much.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_ ” You stand up from the bed, walking around the room in search for something to wrap around your hand and stop the bleeding. “ _Fuck, fuck, fu- Ha!_ ”

You find a black scarf in the corner of the room, your brain remembering seeing Stu wearing it last winter for a brief moment before you wrap it around your palm as tightly as you can.

“ _Okay… okay… okay…_ ” You take a long breathe while pressing the scarf against your scar, trying your best to ignore the pain. “ _I’ll be fine… I’ll be fine… I just…_ ”

_**Need to get out of here.** _

You turn and walk to the door without even thinking, stopping in front of it just as you’re about to open it. What if it’s actually locked?

You sigh in relief when the door opens and reveals the hallway to you, but tense up when it produces a screeching sound. You hope you were right about the two boys going to school for the whole day, or this plan would be worthless right now… but seeing that no one is rushing upstairs to tackle you to the ground, you take a risk and step out.

Gosh, it feels so good to be out of that room. You can’t wait to breathe the air outside, find a way back home, meet your family and your friends again, and get Billy and Stu far far _far away_ from you. **Forever.**

So you slowly step down the stairs with a hopeful feeling, your feet making the wood crack under the pressure of your weight. You manage to reduce the sound to a minimum, feeling like you should stay as silent as possible, even though you’re pretty sure that no ones here right now except for you. When you finally hit the ground floor, you make your way to the entrance door with a smile.

_I’m almost there._

You unlock the door with your right hand, your left one still squeezing the scarf to stop the bleeding. You slowly open the door to your freedom, feeling the wind caress your skin as you do so.

_I did it! I did-_

The door closes with a loud thud, the hand that you’ve seen push it making your blood run cold.

“ _ **Going somewhere, sweetheart?**_ ”

His voice makes you close your eyes shut in fear, your right hand freezing on the handle. The sound of the lock turning back makes you feel like the reaper will come to get you soon, his hand taking yours away from the door while his arm wraps itself around your form.

“ _ **I thought we told you that you couldn’t leave…**_ ” You feel his head against yours and his breath on your neck, the air getting stuck in your own throat. “ _ **Why are you not listening to us, huh?**_ ”

You almost flinch when he kisses your skin, your brain screaming at you stay as still as possible. He chuckles under your lack of reaction, continuing to give your collarbone little kisses.

“ _ **Cat got your tongue?**_ ”

“I-I…” You breathe in with difficulty, focusing on the door in front of you. “I thought you were at school…”

“School has been canceled for weeks now, pretty.”

Your eyes go wide, not believing what you’re hearing.

“And we didn’t tell you because, well….” His hand, still holding yours, starts to play with your fingers. “We wanted to see if you’d try to leave… which you just did.”

“I just wanted to take a walk…”

“ _Huh-huh_.” He pulls your hand towards his face, kissing the top of it. “I told you that I don’t like being lied to, honey.”

“ _B-Billy-_ ”

“Oh, say that again, will you?” You feel his grin on your hand. “I love it when you say my name in fear.”

“ _I’m sorry…_ ” Your voice cracks, the tears already falling down on your face. “ _I’m_ _ **so**_ _sorry,_ _ **please**_ _believe me…_ ”

“Awn, you’re really scared of me.” He lets go of your hand, both of his arms now holding you. “How cute.”

“ _I’m_ _ **really**_ _sorry, Billy._ _ **Please**_ _, I won’t try to leave again, I swear!_ ”

“Of course you won’t, sweetheart.” The boy grabs your chin to turn your face towards him, and you see how dark his smirk his. “ **Cause you know what I’ll do to you if you try that again.** ”

You feel your stomach twist at his words, the remaining arm around your frame holding you closer to him.

“I’ll forgive you this time.” His smug stretches out. “But I’m not so sure about Stu… this _is_ the second time you broke his trust after all.”

Your heart sinks at the thought of the blond learning this, the boy having always been sweet and kind to you since the beginning. He was the one who convinced Billy to loosen up the chains, and you don’t know how he’ll act around you once he learns that you broke his trust.

“Where… where’s Stu?”

“Cutting some guts.” His hand moves up to your cheek to stop you from looking away from him in disgust, his face getting even closer to yours. “We’re taking turns until we can trust you fully.”

He kisses you right then, and you’re too shocked to even try to pull away (though you probably wouldn’t be able to, since he has you completely trap). You instantly feel guilty about the fact that you like having him kiss you, your brain screaming at you to remember that he’s a killer _and_ one of your kidnappers.

You freeze when he stops kissing you to frown, the dark boy giving you a confused look.

“ _You smell like blood._ ” He tilts his head, searching for an answer in your eyes. “ **Did you hurt yourself?** ”

You both look down at your left hand at the same time.

“That’s Stu’s scarf.” He frees your waist from his arms and forces you to turn at him, the boy taking your wrapped hand in his.

“Yeah, I… I took it to stop the bleeding.” You hiss when he takes off the scarf rather harshly, the open-cut not letting out blood anymore. “I-I-I guess it worked-”

“ _ **How did you do this?**_ ”

His dark voice makes you feel like you want to shrink, but the blood makes your heart hit your ribcage faster and harder.

“There-there was a sharp bump on the chains…”

His expression tenses up, and you whimper when he looks back into your eyes for a second. You think he’s about to yell at your or something, so you close your eyes in fear, but you instead hear him sigh.

“I’m not mad at you, sweetheart.” He strokes your cheek and kisses your nose, making your eyes flutter open. “I just wish you didn’t hurt yourself with the chains…”

“ _I’m sorry…_ ”

He chuckles. “Why are you? I should have known the chains would have cut you like that…”

He looks down at your hand again, and slowly caress the outline of the cut. He looks like he might be guilty of what happened to you, but that’s not the case, right? He’s completely crazy. There’s no way he’ll feel sorry for you…

… but… maybe…

Your blood runs cold, his evil smirk back on his face.

“Well, it’s not a problem. We can just lock the door instead of restraining you.” His arms wrapped themselves back around your body, holding you close while he kisses your cheek. “I’ll put wood on the windows too.”

“W-wood on the windows..? But, why-”

“Because we don’t want you to jump out of them now, would we?”

“B-but-”

“I watched enough horror movies to know all the ways you can escape.” You almost flinch when he uses his dark voice again. “ **You’re not leaving, (Y/N).** ”

You shiver when he grabs your chin, forcing you to look into his psychopathic brown eyes.

“ **Never.** ”


	5. Homiecide

**5\. Homiecide**

As Billy said, they’ve kept the door lock and they’ve closed the windows shut with wood. You’ve tried to pull the planks away once, but you only managed to scratch your hands in the process, so you’ve stopped trying to escape a long time ago. At least now you don’t have the chains restraining you anymore, so you can now freely walk around and read some of Stu’s books you’ve been eying for a while. Really good books, too. It makes the situation a little more bearable. Plus, they haven’t really hurt you in any way, and they’re always treating you nicely…

You shake your head violently.

No. _No._ _ **No.**_ They’ve _kidnapped_ you and **killed** people. They’re sick. They’re psychos. Don’t let them brainwash you, (Y/N). Someone will save you, okay? You just have to be patient.

_You just have to be patient._

The door opens behind you and you tense up, not having heard it getting unlocked. You try to concentrate on the book you’ve been reading, but it’s hard to do so.

Who is it? Is it Stu? He's always checking on you every thirty minutes or so, so it could be him. But again, it might also be Billy being annoyed at something and coming to talk to you to calm down. Or maybe it’s both? It doesn’t happen often, but it might be-

“ _Oh my god._ ” You drop the book when you hear the familiar feminine voice. “ _Oh my god!_ ”

You slowly turn around, your heart sinking at the sight of the blond.

Tatum.

It’s Tatum.

**Tatum’s here.**

“ _Oh god, (Y/N)…_ ” She walks further inside the room and stops a few meters away, the girl hesitating to touch your shoulder. “How… how are you here? We thought you were dead!”

“ _Tatum…_ ” You blink a couple of times, then grab her shoulders forcefully. “Tatum! You have to leave!”

She gives you a confused and painful look. “What-”

“It’s dangerous for you here!”

“What are you talking about-”

“Stu and Billy! They’re the killers!” The blond’s eyes widen, but you talk before she can answer. “I don’t know why, but they’ve seemed to have an obsession on me and I’ve been trapped here for weeks now.”

“Oh god-”

“Tatum, you need to go, okay? You need to leave the house and tell the cops to come to get me. If one of the boys see you, just act like you haven’t seen me. But _please_ , leave now before they see you in here with me!”

“What-(Y/N), no!” Tatum takes your hands in hers and gives you a serious look. “After what you said about Billy and Stu? There’s no way that I’m leaving you here!”

“I’ve tried to leave, Tatum. I’ve tried _so much…_ but they always find me! And they get _so_ mad…”

She shakes her head. “Look, I have to say that I wasn’t expecting to find you in here, but now that I have, I’m not letting you out of my sight! You need to come back home!”

You think of all the possible scenarios, making you panic.

“N-no! You need to leave alone and get the police-”

“(Y/N).” The blond squeezes your hands too hard, her expression turning to an almost deadly stare. “You’re coming with me. End of the discussion.”

“B-but-”

“Don’t you want to see Randy?”

His name hits you in the heart like a bullet, and your brain gets attacked by a million memories of the movie nerd.

_Randy…_

“Don’t you?”

“ _Okay…_ ” You ignore the uneasy feeling you have. “… let’s go.”

Tatum nods and squeezes your hands one last time before she drags you outside of the room. You can’t help but breathe heavily when you see the well lighten hallway, Billy’s words coming back inside your head.

“ ** _You know what I’ll do to you if you try to leave again._** ”

You shiver at the thought, a dreadful feeling washing over you.

“ _I came unnoticed through the garage, so that’s where we’ll go, okay?_ ”

You don’t answer Tatum as you both walk into the kitchen. Instead, you’re praying every possible god that can exist to let you two get out of this alive.

“ ** _Well, well, well_**.” Your breath gets stuck in your throat at the sound of his voice. “Tatum, what a surprise.”

Tatum sends Billy a death glare as she pushes you behind her. “Not as surprising as finding out what you’ve done.”

The boy’s lips turn into a wide and unsettling smile, and you can’t help but hug yourself in protection.

“Oh, come on, _blondie._ You’re not trying to leave with what’s mine, now… are you?”

Arms suddenly grab you from behind and you scream.

“ ** _She’s also mine, Billy_.**” Stu kisses your temple, hugging close. “Don’t forget that.”

“Leave her alone!”

Billy pulls Tatum by her hair before she can run to you, yanking the blond on the floor right after. You scream her name in fear when the dark-haired boy puts his foot on her throat, trying your best to free yourself from Stu’s arms, but to no avail.

“ _Shh…_ ” You start to cry, still trying to get away and get to your friend. “Don’t cry, babe.”

“Please don’t kill her…” You stop moving, your hand squeezing Stu’s ones on your waist. “ _Please don’t kill her, I beg you…_ ”

“You don’t get to ask anything.” Billy’s eyes quickly turn to you, a dark emotion in them. “This is what happens when you try to leave.”

Your eyes widen. “I didn’t want to leave!”

Stu chuckles. “You expect us to believe that?”

“I told her to leave without me!” You concentrate on your friend’s terrified face, panic rising inside your body. “I told her to act like she didn’t see me, but she didn’t listen to me! She forced me to follow her.”

Billy laughs while Stu grins.

“Such an elaborate story you have there.”

“How cute.”

“If you don’t believe me, just ask her!”

Stu sighs and gives Billy a small nod, the dark-haired boy sighing in annoyance before looking down at the blond.

“Did you forced her to leave with you?”

Tatum rapidly nods, which takes the two psychopaths by surprise.

“Huh. Interesting.”

“Very interesting, indeed.” 

Your body relaxes in relief, but the uneasiness comes back when an evil smirk appears on Billy’s face.

“Then I guess we’ll have to kill for doing so, blondie.”

He puts more pressure on the blond’s throat, a hoarse scream getting out of her mouth.

“ ** _Billy._** ” The boy looks back at Stu, annoyed. “Not in front of her.”

He blinks a couple of times then nods.

“Take her upstairs.”

You scream and kick around when Stu pulls you along forcefully, not wanting to let them kill one of your only friends left, but he’s stronger than you. He’s always stronger than you.

Billy killed Tatum that day, and when the night came, both him and Stu left you in the house to dispose of the body.

All you could do was to stare at the wall with a numb feeling in your chest.


	6. Run Away

**6\. Run Away**

You thought he was dead. You thought Randy was dead. Every time you would cry out for him, they kept telling you that he was dead. That they killed him at a slow pace to punish him for being with you. And you believed them because they have already killed a lot of people in the past months. You’ve even started to get accustomed to your situation, slowly but surely becoming friendly with the two of them.

Until Tatum said he was alive, and that he was waiting for you to come back to him.

Now all Stu’s and Billy’s efforts are disintegrated, cause all you ever think about is how to get out of this place so you can hold Randy close to you. You’ve also been angrier with them, more aggressive. You’ve started screaming, hitting and kicking, and you’ve almost banged the door open once. You’ve noticed that being kind and submissive wouldn’t get you anywhere, and you prefer dying than never seeing Randy ever again.

Needless to say, your attitude hurts Stu and Billy a lot, especially the blond. He thought you two were getting closer, that he almost earned himself a good place in your heart, but Tatum ruined everything. He hates her for it, even more than before when she kept hitting him and insult him every time he would joke, and he only regrets not being the one to kill her, but at least she’s gone now. As for Billy, he feels betrayed, like Randy finding another way to yank you away from them. Why couldn’t you just accept them and love them? Can’t you see that Randy’s not good enough for you?

And frankly, he’s getting quite pissed off by your attitude.

“ **Okay, that’s it.** ” You scream in surprise when he grabs your wrist and yanks you towards the entrance of the house. “ **I’ll prove to you that he doesn’t love you anymore.** ”

Your eyes go wide, suddenly understanding he’s taking you outside.

“ **Stu!** ” The blond’s head pop out of the kitchen, red licorice sticking out of his mouth. “Let’s go.”

Stu frowns in confusion, then follows you and Billy outside in silence.

“Where are we going?” You ask that question just after Billy pushed you at the back of his car, but he doesn’t answer. “Where are we going!”

Billy turns to Stu. “Get in the back and stop her from doing something stupid.”

The blond nods and instantly sits down beside you, taking your wrist in his hand to prevent you from jumping out of the car later on. As for Billy, he sits behind the wheel, the sound of the car starting making your skin crawl.

“Um, dude, I get we’ll show her something, but…” Stu approaches his face to the dark-haired boy, still confused. “Where are we going?”

“To Randy’s house.”

Your heart stops at those words, and you feel it sink when Stu grins.

“Oooh, okay.” The blond finishes eating his licorice, turning his eyes back to you. “Prepare yourself, babe.”

You stay silent for the rest of the ride, almost crying in pain about how hard Stu’s holding your wrist. And you can’t help but worry a lot about what will come. What are they going to do when you arrive? Will they force you to watch Randy die? Or will they manipulate you into killing him yourself? No, you will not let that happen. You will fight them with every last strength that is left in your body, even if you die yourself in the end.

When they finally stop in front of Randy’s house, you try to take a run for it, but Stu pulls you back by your wrist pretty roughly and traps you between his arms.

“ _Still_ trying to run away, huh?” You try to wiggle your way out, but you can only hear Stu chuckle.

“Would have been a waste of time.” Billy turns his head back at you, an evil glint in his eyes. “The house is empty.”

You stop moving, giving him a shocked look.

“What?”

“As soon as you disappeared, Randy and his family left town.”

_No… they’re lying…_

“Don’t believe us?” Stu takes your chin between his fingers and moves your head so you can look at something specifically outside. “Read for yourself.”

The moving sign standing up still from the ground pushes the tears to come out of your eyes, Stu’s grin stretching out.

“ _We told you he left you._ ”

Billy stick his arm out so he can wipe away some of your tears, your mind too in shock for you to react.

“ _He’s not waiting for you to come back, sweetheart._ ” Billy smirks, caressing your cheek with his thumb. “ _He abandoned you. He never truly loved you the way you deserve it. Do you see that now?_ ”

Stu sighs when he sees that you’re still not reacting, and he puts his head on top of yours.

“I think we might have broken her, Billy.”

“No, she just needs time.” The dark-haired boy turns back towards the front and turns on the engine of the car. “We’ll go back home now.”

Stu hums to answer, the blond still holding you tight as Billy drove you back to what has been your prison for weeks and weeks.

Randy left you. Randy left you. Randy left… you…?

No, he didn’t. He wouldn’t do that on purpose. Randy loves you. You know he loves you. Heck, he drove four hours straight in the middle of the night to get you your favorite rare movie at an antique store, there’s no way he didn’t love you.

So this… this must have been his parents. They’ve always been hyper-protective of their children, especially when the murder started. You know they’ve been wanting to leave as soon as they heard the news, but they probably stayed because Randy wanted to protect you too. And when you disappeared, there was no way to know if you got kidnapped or if you were actually killed off somewhere in the woods… so why stay in town and risk getting killed too?

You understand why he left. It fucking hurts, but you understand.

And if you manage to flee and get Stu and Billy arrested, you’ll still get to see him again.

You feel Stu kiss your cheek, and your eyes shut down in anger. You need to get out of this car. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now-

“ _Ow- **(Y/N), no!**_ ”

You’ve kicked Stu in the guts with your elbow, then plunged yourself into the car’s door. Next thing you know, you’re thrown into the middle of the road, full-on pain rushing through your body.

“Oh, _shit._ ” You stand up with difficulties, noticing that it’s just trees and trees all around you. “ _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!”_

Your heart squeeze in panic when the car stops a couple of meters away. You don’t wait for a door to open before you run into a random path in the forest, your breath getting louder and louder the more time you spend on running.

“ _ **(Y/N)!**_ ” You feel the electricity run through your veins when you hear Billy’s voice, hoping that they can’t see you. “ _ **I swear, when I found you, you’ll get one of the worst punishment you could think about!**_ ”

You hiss when a branch scratches your arm, the smell of blood already coming into your nose.

“ _ **(Y/N), please come back!**_ ” Stu’s pleading voice makes you feel uneasy. “ _ **Can’t you just come back?**_ ”

You would almost feel bad for fleeing-

A car almost hits you over, the conductor managing to avoid you and stopping a few meters away. You fall unto the ground under the shock, noticing that you’ve ended up into another road.

A door opens, and you look up in time to see a young man wearing sunglasses walking towards you in panic.

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry. Are you okay?”

You grab his arms in a rush, using him to stand up.

“Woah, slow down. You must be in shock-”

“ _Get me out of here._ ”

He frowns in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“You need to get me out of here before they find me.”

“Wait, slow down-”

“Look, it’s too long to explain right now. You need to help me leave.” You start to shake, walking towards his car in a hurry. “Take me anywhere. The police station, the hospital, your house, I don’t care. But we need to leave _now._ ”

“But-”

“ _Please._ ” You give him a desperate look, not liking that Billy or Stu could step out of the woods at any moment. “So many people have already died.”

He seems to understand how bad the situation is, and he nods.

“Alright, get in.”

You start to thank him over and over, sitting down beside him and closing the door right when he restarts the engine. You scream when you see both Billy and Stu getting out of the woods, their expressions turning to a panic one when they see you in the car.

“They’re here! Go, go, _go,_ _ **go!**_ ”

The man speeds up right when Stu’s about to take a hold of the back of the car, their silhouettes soon disappearing on the horizon. You sigh in relief, starting to cry and laugh at the same time.

“Oh, thank god.” You hide your face behind your hands, almost forgetting about the man beside you. “ _Thank god._ ”

“You must have been through a lot.”

You jump up at his voice, then breathe out shakily.

“Yeah… you have no idea.”

The man nods, not letting his eyes off the road.

“So… what’s your name?”

You smile a little, feeling really tired. “I’m (Y/N).”

His eyes go wide. “You’re the girl who went missing two months ago.”

Those words make you face how long you’ve been gone.

“Yeah… that’s me.” You hug yourself, then shake your head. “Anyway… I would like to know the name of my savior.”

He smiles when you say that, turning his eyes towards you for a split second as he answers.

“Roman.” You don’t see the evil glint that passes in his eyes. “Roman Bridger.”


	7. s U R v I v E

**7\. s U R v I v E**

“Here’s your hot chocolate.” Roman puts down a huge cup full of the liquid on the table, then sits down in front of you. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thanks.” You take the cup in both your hands, letting it warm your hands as you look around the little cabin Roman took you to. “So… you’re living here?”

“Only for a couple of days.” He takes a sip of his own hot chocolate, giving you a small smile. “It’s for vacation. I would have taken you to the police station instead, but I figured your kidnappers would beat us there and greet us.”

You shiver at the thought, not wanting to imagine what could happen.

“No, you’re right.” You shake your head, still a little trap in your mind. “You did the right thing.”

The silence engulfs you and you approach the cup to your lips. You stop when you see a strange glint appear in Roman’s eyes, putting the cup down back on the table.

Even if he saved you from two psychopaths, it doesn’t mean that there’s nothing in that drink.

“Can we go tomorrow, though?”

His eyes go wide. “Of course! First thing in the morning, I swear.”

You shakily smile back. “Okay, thanks.”

He looks down at your big cup, then bites his bottom lip.

“You’re not drinking…”

“Huh? Oh…” You awkwardly chuckle. “Sorry, I’m not really thirsty.”

“No, it’s fine.” His smile seems a little fake, and you don’t like that. “Take your time.”

**You’re not safe here.**

**Runaway runaway runaway runaway-**

“Actually, can I go to the bathroom?”

_Maybe there’s a window I can crawl out of._

“Yeah, sure.” He points behind. “It’s right on your left.”

“Okay… Thanks.”

You get up and walk towards the hallway. Once you disappear behind the wall, you hear Roman stand up and follow you, making your heart blowing up all your veins. You run just when he runs and you throw yourself in the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it just in time to see a glance of him with a knife in his hands.

“ _ **Hey!**_ ” You start to cry when the knife gets through the door and you step back. “ _ **Get out of there right now!**_ ”

You turn around, your face falling when you see the room.

_There’s no window._

“ _Oh fuck…_ ” You grab your head in panic, squeezing your hair as you try to think. “ _I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die-_ ”

You scream when the door almost bolts open under Roman’s force.

“ _ **(Y/N)**_ …” You don’t like how he’s using a sweet voice now. “ _ **Come out and play with me…**_ ”

“ _Why are you doing this?_ ” You continue to look around the room, wanting to find some kind of defense weapon. “ _Why are you doing this!?_ ”

You hear him laugh maniacally.

“ _ **Oh, (Y/N)…**_ ” You hide behind the door when you can’t find a weapon, deciding to rest your life on a possible dumb plan. “ _ **I’m the one who pushed your boyfriends to kill so many people.**_ ”

Your eyes go wide, and you hold back a scream when he pushes himself against the door.

“But see, they were supposed to kill someone for me… your little friend Sydney.”

You don’t know how much longer the door is going to stay shut.

“But it’s been two months now, and all they did was kill a bunch of people and staying in that house to take care of you. So I’ve decided to solve the problem myself and get rid of you.”

You close your eyes shut, tears falling down your cheeks.

“I’m pretty lucky that you’ve run right out in front of me and begged for my help… I guess you regret leaving those two boys now, huh?”

The door suddenly opens and he lunges himself in the room, but you get enough time to kick him down from behind him and you take the opportunity run out back into the hallway.

“ _ **Come back here, bitch!**_ ”

You scream when he grabs your arm, falling down unto the kitchen’s ground as you try to get away from him. He instantly gets on top of you, your eyes widening when he holds up the knife in the air.

“ _I fucking trusted you._ ”

“Never trust a stranger, sweetheart.”

The nickname makes your blood boil, and you use both of your hands to stop him from plunging the weapon into your neck. You groan in pain, feeling the metal cutting the flesh in your hands while Roman smirks evilly down at you.

“ _ **Say goodbye.**_ ”

You hit his head with your own, making his nose bleed. He lets go of the knife to hold it, his face scrunching up.

“ _ **Ow! The fuck-**_ ” You shove him away from you and try to crawl away, but Roman grabs your ankle and slowly pulls you back. “ _ **Where do you think you’re going?!**_ ”

You scream and take the knife in your right hand as you’re getting pulled back, your hands bleeding and silently screaming in agony from the cuts.

“ _ **This is my movie.**_ ” You turn your head slightly to see his crazy eyes and his wide smile. “ _ **And I decide who dies in my movie.**_ ”

Everything suddenly drops dead inside of your mind, the coldest anger you’ve ever felt rising inside of you.

“Not if I have a say in this!”

“Sluts don’t decide what role they play.”

**You snap.**

It’s Roman’s eyes that go wide this time as you throw yourself at him, lunging the knife inside his chest.

“ _I hate you!_ _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_ ”

You take the knife out and stick it back inside the man’s body over and over, not being able to stop.

“ _Just die… just die, just die, just die…!_ ”

It’s not minutes later when you notice that there’s no life left in his eyes, that you gasp and let go of the knife, hiding your mouth behind your hands and crawling away from the body.

“ _Oh my god…_ ” You look down at your own hands. “ _What did I do…?_ ”

Your whole body trembles under the shock, your hands full of your blood and Roman’s staring back at you in complete silence.

“ _No, this is… this was self-defense… I had no choice…! No choice.. no…_ ”

Your words get stuck in your throat, a cry getting out instead.

“ _Stu and Billy were right… They were right…!_ ”

You hide your face behind your hands, not caring if you get blood on your face…

“ _ **I never should have left them.**_ ”


	8. Broken

**8\. Broken**

When Stu saw you leave in that car, his first thought was they were completely screwed. He was sure that you were going to the police to tell them everything, the murders, the kidnapping, and then he and Billy would be forced to go to jail. He didn’t want to go to jail, and for obvious reasons, but the main one was that he didn’t want to be away from you. He knew that kidnapping you was a bad idea. At first, they were supposed to kill Randy, then go comfort you to try and make you see how good they would be to you… but the boy was and is a freaking expert in horror movies, more than him and Billy, and so they resulted to kidnap and brainwash you instead.

He thought you were starting to like them. Even when Tatum told you that Randy was still alive, he thought they were getting close. He was sure you were going to accept them soon, that you would reciprocate their feelings. You were going to do that. He knows you were!

But now you were gone. You were _gone._

Why did you leave him? Why? Why, _why,_ _ **why,**_ ~~ _ **why-**_~~

The blond was expecting Billy to be mad at this point, to get his anger by screaming and kicking something, but he wasn’t expecting to see him worried sick.

It’s cause Billy knew.

He knew the man who was with you in the car. He knew who he was.

_**And he knew what he could do to you.** _

All the dark boy could think about were scenarios of you getting tortured and killed in a secluded place somewhere, screaming and begging for someone to come and save you. The man wasn’t Stu or himself, he was another killer who would get rid of you in an instant. There was too high of a chance that he would lose you forever.

He tried to run after the car. He tried _so_ hard to get to you. But how can he get faster than a car?

You were in danger now. You were in fucking danger now and it was his fault.

He shouldn’t have made you fear him. He shouldn’t have gotten angry and threatened to hurt you. He shouldn’t have done that at all. He…

He should have been a little bit more like Stu, a little bit more kind, a little bit more understanding.

God, he should have known something like this would happen, too. You were always strong and determined, he always loved that about you. So he should have known you wouldn’t give up, that you would get out of the car and run away.

And he should have known that Roman would come to kill you. They were supposed to kill Sidney two months ago, but they’ve been too busy trying to make you love them. The whole plan was compromised when Randy protected himself from every possible murder situation. They should have killed him first instead of Cassie, that way their first plan would have gone by perfectly. That way you would have loved them, and you would have been safe.

Shit. Shit, _shit,_ _ **shit,**_ ~~ _ **shit-**_~~

When Stu had asked him why he wasn’t acting out right then, he told him who the man was, which didn’t quite help the blond’s panic, I might say. But they both instantly agreed that they needed to find you before Roman could even hurt a single hair on your body, and they needed to do that _now._

So they went back to their car, and they start searching for you. No point in going to the police station, the hospital, or even your house, they knew you would not be there. They had to search in the forest, where most of the deserted summer cabins are. They checked every little one that they could find, one by one and all night, without any success. They were all empty, and you were nowhere in sight.

“ _She’s gone… She’s gone!_ ” Stu looks out the car’s window with a terrified expression. “ _He killed her… I know he killed her!_ ”

“ **Shut up.** ” Billy’s grip tightened on the car’s steering wheel. “ **She’s not. We’ll get her back.** ”

“It’s been hours now…” The blond continues to bite the skin around his fingers, some of them already bleeding. “And the sun’s about to come up… how could she still be alive?”

“We don’t know if he killed her yet.” Billy turns his eyes at Stu for a second, sending him a hard look. “But if he did, we’re gonna make him pay.”

Stu can only nod slightly, thoughts of you dead somewhere still making him jumpy.

“Let’s go back to your house.” Billy moves the steering wheel to get on the right path, the hard expression still on his face. “Looking blindly in the forest isn’t gonna help, we need to find a new strategy.”

“Okay.”

They stay silent for the rest of the car ride, Stu’s farmhouse eventually coming into view. The blond suddenly gasps, taking Billy by surprise.

“ _She’s right there!_ ”

Billy’s eyes follow the direction his friend is pointing at, his own eyes going wide when he sees you sitting silently on the stairs. Stu gets out as soon as he stops the car, the blond being the first one to run to you.

“(Y/N), you’re back!” He grabs your head between his hands, worries still present on his face. “How are you here? Did you run away? Did-”

He notices the blood on your clothes, a dreadful feeling spreading in his chest.

“All this blood… are you hurt somewhere? Did he hurt you? Did-”

“ **She’s not hurt.** ”

Billy’s voice makes Stu jump up, but you don’t seem to react.

“What-” The blond frowns as he cups your right cheek with his hands, looking into your eyes. “Are you saying-”

“ **It’s not her blood.** ” Billy crouches down beside Stu and puts a strand of your hair behind your ear. “You killed him and run back here, right? Is that what happened?”

You don’t answer, instead you keep staring into nothingness.

“No, no, no, no-” Stu shakes his head, grabbing his own hair. “She can’t kill people, Billy. It’s gonna ruin her!”

“It’s fine, Stu. It was just self-defense. It was self-defense, right?” Billy tilts his head, trying to catch your eyes. “It’s fine, sweetheart. You only did it to protect yourself.”

You blink once, but your eyes are still empty of life.

“ _(Y/N)…_ ” Stu takes your hand in his, getting more worried. “ _Are you okay? Please say something._ ”

A bad feeling gets to Billy, and his demeanor changes.

“ **(Y/N), talk.** ” He grabs your head and makes you look at him, but your eyes don’t seem to see him. “Sweetie, I’m serious. **Talk.** ”

“I think she’s in shock…” Billy grits his teeth at Stu’s words.

“(Y/N), talk!”

But you don’t answer.

“ **Shit.** ” Billy’s hands move down to your shoulders, and he starts to shake you a little. “(Y/N), _please_ , tell me that you’re still there.”

“Oh god, he broke her…” Stu grabs his hair, his eyes widening. “ _Billy, he broke her…!_ ”

Billy had no choice but to agree with him.

You were gone and now you’re back, but broken.

And none of them knows if you’ll ever be yourself again.


	9. Don't Cry

**9\. Don't Cry**

It’s been days since you’ve been in that state, trapped in your own mind and unaware of reality. Stu’s currently sitting on his bed right in front of you, staring back at your empty eyes and waiting for you to have some kind of reaction.

“Hey, (Y/N)…” His voice isn’t louder than a whisper, his lips forming a sad smile. “How are you today?”

Like each time, you don’t answer him.

“(Y/N)… seeing you like this…” He tilts his head in front of you, trying to catch your gaze. “It’s killing us, you know?”

You don’t seem to hear him, which makes his heartache.

“You never notice us anymore… no matter how much Billy threatens you or how much I plead you… you never notice us.” He cups your right cheek with his hand, caressing it with his thumb. “It’s like… it’s like your mind is sounding proof and you can’t hear us at all.”

He feels the tears coming up in his eyes, your form looking like a lifeless doll to him right now.

“If you could just look at me or talk… heck, if you could just flinch or blink!” His sobs make him stop for a moment, the blond grabbing your head between his hands and forcing you to look at him. “(Y/N), if you could just do something… _anything_ , really, I… I would be so fucking happy.”

His bottom quiver in pain when his words still don’t affect you. He then suddenly hugs you close to him, hiding his face into your neck.

“ _God_ , I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” He trembles as he tries to get you even closer to him, not controlling his emotions anymore. “I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault you’re like this…”

“ **It’s not your fault, Stu.** ”

He stops breathing at the sound of your voice, not quite believing it. Did he just imagine that?

“I’m the one who ran away, so I should be apologizing.” He gets back from you to look right into your eyes, your (e/c) eyes having a spark back in them that soon turns to confusion. “Stu, why are you crying?”

His whole body starts to tremble again.

“You’re back…” He gives out a shaky smile, tears still running down on his face. “You’re back…!”

You gasp when holds your head in his hands, staring at you intently.

“What do you mean, I’m back? Was I gone somewhere?”

“You haven't been responding for days…” Your eyes go wide at his words, Stu’s panic getting replaced by pure joy. “And now you’re back!”

You don’t have time to say anything that he’s already hugging you again, almost squeezing the life out of you while he cries into your neck. You stare blankly at the wall behind him, not sure what you’re supposed to do in this situation until your arms decide to hug him back and comfort him.

“ _Hush…_ ” You let your hands run up and down his back, feeling the blond’s fingers squeeze the fabric of your clothes. “I’m right here, okay? I’m fine…”

“You’re here… you’re fine…” He repeats your words to calm himself down, but you feel like you might need to do something more.

“Stu…” You force him to get off of you, your eyes softening to an apologetic stare when you see the state you put him. “I’m sorry for leaving you…”

“It’s fine…” He smiles despite the tears, stroking your cheek with his fingers. “You’re here now, right?”

“Yes, I’m here.” You make a small pause, wondering if you should let out those words you’ve been thinking. “And… I’m gonna stay.”

His eyes widen this time.

“You… you are?”

You can’t help but smile at him. “Yeah, I am. With you and Billy.”

He frowns. “Wait, you’re not lying, right? Cause-”

You interrupt him by smashing your lips with his, taking him by surprise. It’s the first time you’ve ever initiated something like this, having always let them make the first step even when you were trying to manipulate them… which makes him believe you’re saying the truth this time.

He closes his eyes hold you closer to him, your hands grabbing each side of his head as you deepen the kiss. Before it could escalate to something else though, you part ways, almost panting.

“ _I’m so glad…_ ” Stu chuckles, putting his forehead against yours. “ _I just love you so much, (Y/N)._ ”

“I love you too, Stu.” Your words make him shudder in pleasure, your lips lingering on his lips for a moment. “I just wish I could prove it to you…”

“You don’t need to prove anything!” He takes your hands in his, giving you a serious stare. “I don’t _want_ you to prove anything, I just… From now on, I just need you to love me every day.”

You chuckle, closing in your face to his. “I think I can manage that.”

A grin spread on his face as he kisses you this time, smirking when he hears you moan.

 _Finally_ , you’re seeing that he and Billy are the ones for you.

He just wished you wouldn’t have killed someone to get there.


	10. Midnight Visit

**10\. Midnight Visit**

Billy slowly opens the door, his eyes lingering on your sleeping form just as the light hits your face. You scrunch up your nose because of it and unconsciously hide in the pillow, the boy smiling at your actions. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him, making everything go back to darkness just as he arrives at the bed. He kneels down so his face can be at the same level as yours, his smile getting wider when he studies your peaceful expression. You’re so cute when you’re sleeping… did you know that?

He gently approaches his fingers to your cheek, pushing away a few strands of hair before he strokes it at a slow pace. He’s not surprised to see your eyes flutter open, a confuse glaze over the (e/c) color he loves to stare at.

“Oh, hey.” You rub your eyes, tiredness still present in your voice as Billy observes you. “Why are you pulling an Edward Cullen so late?”

He can’t help but chuckle at your words, his heart squeezing inside his chest when you take his hand in yours and kisses his fingers.

“Who do you think he takes his inspiration from?”

You give him back a grin. “What? Are you saying you’re a vampire?”

“Maybe.” He reduces the space between you two as he grins, dragging your hands towards him. “You don’t seem to believe me.”

He places a kiss on the back of your hands while you snort. “I think I would have noticed if you were a vampire.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, sweetheart.” He smirks as he looks back in your eyes. “Maybe this will prove it to you.”

He then proceeds to gently bite your wrist, making you laugh out loud.

“S-stop! Okay, okay…! I believe you.”

“Good.” He stops the biting, his grin still present on his lips. “Cause I’m looking for a princess to save.”

You giggle. “Oh, so you’re a vampire prince charming, huh?”

He slightly grimaces. “When you put it that way…”

“Prince charming by day, vampire by night…” You use your free hand to support your head on your pillow, a passion glare appearing in your eyes. “That would be such a great story!”

“ **Shut up for a second**.”

He takes you by surprise by grabbing the back of your neck, crashing his lips unto yours. You close your eyes as you let yourself melt into it, trying your best to get you closer to him. He parts away when after a couple of seconds, both of you panting. He puts his forehead against yours while you try to take control back on your breathing, a smile making its way on his face.

“I’ve missed you.”

You grin at that. “Of course you did, I’m awesome.”

He laughs out loud, shaking his head at you.

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

You get closer to him. “Good thing you love me, then.”

You grab him by his white shirt and pull him towards you for a gentle kiss, his smile stretching out as you do so. He loves it when you initiate things, but he especially loves that he can finally be this way with you.

You pull away with a small smile. “Hey, Billy?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Your words and you shy glance makes his heart squeeze another time, his fingers stroking your cheek in a loving way.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

He is so happy at this moment.

Hopefully, nothing will come in between him and this little perfect paradise.


	11. Happy End

**11\. Happy End**

A loud thud downstairs wakes you up, but then you just hear complete silence. Was that only your imagination? Maybe. But you can’t help feeling uneasy despite the fact that Billy’s arms are around your shoulders and Stu’s head on your tummy. It doesn’t matter that they’ve killed lots of people and can easily protect you, your head will keep screaming at you that you’re in danger and need to leave the house.

_Right._

_**Now.** _

“ _Billy._ ” You shake the dark-haired boy’s arms on you, waiting for his eyelids to open. “ _Billy, wake up._ ”

He frowns while groaning, slowly but surely opening his eyes to stare at you.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I heard something downstairs._ ”

He quirks an eyebrow at you, then smirks when he notices your expression. “ _Awn, are you scared?_ ”

“ _Can you just check it out, please?_ ”

He sighs and reluctantly frees your upper body before he stands up, but not before he gives you a small kiss on the lips. “I’ll go right now.”

He walks away from you towards the door.

“Be careful!”

He dismisses your words with a small movement of his hand. “Yeah, yeah…”

The boy soon disappears behind the door he just opened and closed it back, making Stu stirs in his sleep because of the noise it made. But it’s when you sit up (and therefore making his head fall beside you) that the blond fully opens his eyes.

“Huh?” He blinks in confusion and looks up at you, only to worry when he sees how scared you seem. “Babe, where’s Billy?”

“Downstairs…” You shake your head, giving him a shaky smile. “I thought I heard something and he went to check it out.”

A crash is heard before he can say something back, followed by screams and loud smashes. Your heart stops beating for a second just as a cold feeling runs down your back. Stu’s already up and running towards the door, but he turns back and holds your head between his hands.

“Stu, what’s happening?”

“ _ **Stay hidden.**_ ”

He kisses your forehead then runs back to the door, stopping for a second to give you one last look.

“ _I love you._ ”

You don’t have time to say it back because he’s already gone, leaving you alone in the dark room. Your heart suddenly starts to beat louder and louder, the sound almost drowning what’s happening downstairs. The tears come out when a closer bang can be heard and you hold your head, trying your best to not hear anything.

Why is this happening? Everything was finally good. They were good to you and you were good to them, so why-

You freeze when you hear gunshots.

…

…

No.

No _no_ _ **no**_ _ **no**_ ~~ _ **no**_~~

“ _(Y/N)! Tatum!_ ”

That voice.

“ _Everyone splits, they have to be around here somewhere._ ”

You know that voice.

“ _Tatum!_ _(Y/N)!_ ”

It’s getting closer.

“ _(Y/N), Tatum, where are you!?_ ”

It’s-

The door opens to reveal a police officer.

“…. Dewey…?”

“(Y/N)… You’re here…” A relieved smile appeared on his face despite the sadness in his eyes. “Sidney was right…”

“Sidney…?”

He turns back to shout something.

“She’s here, guys!”

“What…” You shake your head, confusion and fear still inside your mind. “What… where’s Stu and Billy?”

“(Y/N), you’re safe now.” He slowly approaches you. “They can’t hurt anymore.”

You realize why they were gunshots.

And you scream.

* * *

You’ve been a patient in the psychological ward of the hospital for a few months now, the doctors have diagnosed you with Stockholm Syndrome after the police freed you from Billy and Stu. Now that you’ve received treatment, you understand that you’ve been forced to love them back, especially after they made you believe Randy abandoned you and almost died at someone else’s hands.

Randy’s family did move away, but that was after their son was killed by Ghostface. You just hate yourself for letting them manipulate you into thinking he left you.

“(Y/N)?”

You look up from your chess board game, feeling yourself smile when you see Sidney.

“Sidney, hi! How are you?”

You’re glad that Sidney was still looking for you.

Your last friend on this earth has been suspicious of Billy for a long time, especially after she was attacked at her house by Ghostface and he just kind of appeared out of nowhere. Everything got more suspicious when you suddenly got kidnapped and she no longer got threatening calls from the killer, so she and Randy teamed up and tried their best to find evidence behind Billy’s back. That’s when he told her how weird Billy and Stu reacted when he told them that you two were dating, and they felt like they had no choice but to tell Tatum. She didn’t want to believe them, and so she left to go see her boyfriend.

Only she never came back, and now they were sure that Stu might have been a killer himself.

It broke Sidney’s heart to even think that her best friend might be dead, but she wanted to believe that you and she were still safe somewhere, probably in Stu’s house where Billy was staying at a lot in the past months.

She felt desperate when Randy got killed not too long after, his family soon doing everything to move away and protect their last child. But she didn’t want Billy and Stu win, and so she came to Dewey with what she found and helped him try to find even more evidence.

Everything changed when a witness came forward. It was one of Randy’s neighbor, who said he saw you throw yourself out of a moving vehicle then running away, Stu and Billy stopping the car soon after to try and follow you. He said it happened weeks ago and that he thought it was a dream, but he saw your face in one of the ads your family put in the weekly journal and he felt like he needed to come to the police.

That same night, Dewey and other police officers came inside Stu’s house to arrest him and Billy, also hoping to find you and Tatum.

They only found you.

Sidney returns your smile and sits in front of you. “Ready to continue our game?”

Your smile stretches out. “You mean if I’m ready to kick your butt?”

She laughs out loud at your comment and shakes her head, and you can’t help but feel relieved.

“I heard you’re coming back home next week, is that true?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” You move one of your pieces on the board before looking back at her. “I can’t thank you enough, Sidney.”

“You would have done the same with me.”

You like to think you would have, but no one can truly know what they would do in a situation, right?

Sidney tilts her head at you, her expression falling a little. “You’re okay, (Y/N)?”

An important question.

You just got a happy ending, (Y/N).

So why aren’t you smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
